In Light of a Prediction
by DBZVegeta
Summary: [WIP] The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. What happens when a Halloween ritual causes two unlikely people together. [Formerly A Halloween Ritual]
1. Chapter 1

**Fic title: **A Halloween Ritual  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… Halloween. What happens when a Halloween ritual causes two unlikely people together.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Part 1 – The Ritual**

Flickering lights danced across the room, coming from the hundreds of candles floating mid air. The soft sound of whispers filled the Great Hall, as students stood in groups of three and four. They all turned as the doors to the Hall opened with a grand sweep. Faces turned in anticipation, nervous first years huddled together behind the older students as the processional of spirits floated serenely down the center of the Hall. As they passed, student and staff bowed in honor of those that had passed before them.

The spirits continued their journey along the open path, some nodding and smiling as they passed their still living family members. They swept forward towards the stone alter placed on the raised dais that normally held the staff table. As the last spirit reached the platform, a shimmering wave of light filled the room bringing for the long tables of each house. Decorated in black, the tables held place cards for the student and their dearly departed visitor.

Each student silently made their way to their respective seat standing until the Headmaster, resplendent in robes of midnight blue, wave a hand gesturing them to sit.

Neither noise nor word rose from the assembled as students and teachers took their seats, only the Headmaster remained standing. With another gesture of his hand the doors once again opened and this time a small group in a diamond formation walked in, each carrying a lit candle. With silent measured steps they walked the length of the Hall to stop and turn as one back to face the assembly.

Harry Potter, at the head of the group, stepped forward conscious of all eyes upon him for this solemn event. His head raised as his voice rang out over the room.

"Outside of time in a place not of this earth, I raise the temple of the Old Ones. As our ancestors before us, we gather as one in honor of the Goddess and the God, to celebrate this Samhain night. Samhain, the third and final harvest, is a time for change and a time to look to the future. Tonight we honor the memories of our ancestors, we hold this feast in their honor and invite them to share their ancient knowledge, preserving the great web that stretches through many generation of wizarding families," he intoned, before he stepped away from the group and turned to step up to the alter. He smiled slightly as he acknowledged the approval in the faces of the spirits gather as he dipped his candle to light one long white taper, his voice ringing out again.

"I light the night which they have made, so that we may continue to bask in the light of their wisdom."

He stepped back from the table as Draco Malfoy stepped forward, his blonde hair shimmering in the candlelight. He stopped at the edge of the table and bowed slightly to the spirits before reaching forward to light one long black taper.

"I light the Path that they have set, may darkness flee from before their light," he said, his voice easily carrying throughout the hall. He also stepped back, to stand at Harry's side as he watched Professor Severus Snape walked forward, his black robes flaring behind him.

Professor Snape stepped up to the stone alter, leaning over to light the long red taper before walking counterclockwise about the alter three times as he recited his part of the ritual, "I cleanse this light, driving out the impurities of the dark." He stopped and faced the front of the hall, "I invite the elements. I cast the hedge of Samhain between our worlds. Be thou the halo of the Goddess and a protection against all negativity; positive energy flow in the name of the God. I call to the hallow Spirits of this space. Old ones we welcome you with open arms."

He then stepped back to stand behind the other two student as Professor Minerva McGonagall stepped forward her hair, for once loosened from it tight constrictors, flowed in a wave down her back as she turned and faced the stone alter. She picked up a pair of small stone bowls from the edge in one hand and dipped the fingers of her free hand into the bowl containing a crystallized white substance.

"May your cleansing give us roots and protection for the year to come," she recited, pinching a bit of the salt and spreading in wide sweep across the top of the alter and the lit candles. Her fingers moved to the other bowl, containing a mix of water and pure oils repeating the sweeping gesture as she had with the salt, "May our offering bring light to our dark world."

She gently returned the two bowls to the table before reaching for the four slim sticks of incense burning near the center. She gathered them to her and stepped forward, placing one in each of the other participant's hands. Together their turned and slowly walked back the length of the hall, they voiced combined as they finished the ceremony.

"We cleanse this Hall with Air and Spirit, so that we all may be within its love and the unity of mind and spirit. So mote be it."

The doors closed softly behind the group as they left the room.

* * *

_To Be Continued --_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fic title: **A Halloween Ritual  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… Halloween. What happens when a Halloween ritual causes two unlikely people together.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Part 2 – The Supper **

Harry sighed in relief as he dropped his head forward as the doors shut behind him. He was aware of a gentle hand placed on his shoulder and he turned to look into Professor Snape's eyes, which were nearly level with his.

"That was satisfactorily done, Potter," he said, his fingers tightening for a moment before he released then.

"Is that all you have to say, Sev? Satisfactory…I'll have you know that I worked hard on that ritual," Harry replied, his hands coming up to rest on his hips, one foot tapping in irritation. The twenty-two year old Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts looked into the dark black eyes of his fellow professor with exasperation.

"Harry, you know that he will never admit that you did an awesome job," came the humor-filled voice of Draco Malfoy. He looked over at the two men, snorting in amusement at their glaring match. _'When will those two stop being so thickheaded and just kiss each other,'_ he thought.

He and Harry had both returned at the beginning of this year to take up the positions of Charms and DADA. Flitwick had decided to retire and Draco had been more than happy to follow his friend Harry from the Magical University that they had just graduated from the previous semester.

The sparks had flown between Harry and Severus the moment they had arrived three-weeks prior to the start of school. Severus had immediately set in on Harry, criticizing each and every idea that Harry had to improve the DADA subject. From the idea of the Dueling Club down to the combination of other subjects with DADA. He himself had been in on several of Harry's combined classes, showing the strengths of Charms in Defense situations. Harry still, as of yet, hadn't convinced Severus to participate with a combined Potions and DADA.

"If you two will stop bickering for now, we have a supper to get to," Minerva's voice cut through the petty bickering that had begun while Draco had been reminiscing. She turned back to the closed doors of the Great Hall, before looking back over her shoulder at the bickering pair. "You know that you will be required to remain silent until the main supper is over, don't you Severus."

"Of course Minerva, I am well aware of the particulars of the Supper," Severus sneered back at her as she swung open the door to the silent room. The group stepped through and moved silently to their seats at the lower teachers table. Each leaving one seat between them for their invited Spirit guests.

With a silent wave of his hand, the Headmaster signaled the house-elves to serve the prepared meal. The tables filled with bowls and dishes, all in a deep black color that matched the table clothes and plates, each containing the traditional dishes. Apples, squashes and fall harvested vegetables were placed on tables. Pitchers of apple cider and pumpkin juice abounded. Silently the students and faculty filled their plates and toasted their dearly departed Spirits that hovered with gentle tranquility.

With the final plate cleaned, the last mouthful of cider swallowed, the Headmaster stood up gesturing for the group to stand. All stood, each reaching forward to grasp a lit candle that moved to hover in front of them and one by one they blew out the flame as from far away bells tolled the coming of midnight, ending the ceremony.

The torches relit within the Great Hall and the students began to stir fitfully, the silence that had pervaded the ceremony broken by a sharp clap from the Head Table.

"My dear students and teachers, yet ends another years Samhain. I offer you one last treat for the night and then off to bed with you all," he said, a mischievous twinkle brightening his eyes. Before each student and faculty member a large slice of cake appeared, much to the delight of most. "Students from 6th year and below will find a wonderful treat to remember the holiday, but for everyone else the standard predictions will apply. Please dig in and luck be with you."

Harry snickered as he watched Severus glare at the large slice of chocolate cake. He dipped his fork into the tip of his, careful not to disturb the center where he knew the prize resided.

"What's the matter Severus, scared?" he goaded, nearly moaning as the chocolate burst over his tongue.

"I have no reason to play these silly games with the Headmaster, Professor Potter," he sneered, looking down his long nose at the blissfully delighted Harry and trying to ignore the sudden tightness in his trousers.

"Ah come on Severus, stop being a stick in the mud and enjoy yourself for once," Draco's voice drifted over from the other side of Harry. "Oh look, I've got a coin, that's prosperity for me," he crowed, showing Harry the cake-covered galleon. "Come on Harry dig in, I want to see what you got."

"I don't want to," Harry said, as he continued to eat around the edge of the cake, "With my luck I'll get a thimble and be destined never to marry."

"My, my Potter, and here you thought I was scared," Severus' deep voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. He turned to meet Severus' dark eyes.

"I don't see you digging in and looking at your prediction," Harry scoffed as he dropped his fork alongside the plate, having eaten around the center where the item lay.

"I have no desire to play with the outcome of such a trivial obsession," the potion master scoffed.

"Severus," the headmaster's voice sounded from behind them, "You haven't touched a bite of your cake." They turned to meet Albus's twinkling gaze and Severus groaned silently beneath the bright blue gaze, turning to pick up his fork and break apart his cake. What lay within the crumbs, shocked him.

Lying within the dark layers of cake was a small platinum ring, twisted with gold and emeralds. With a slightly shaky hand, Severus reached out and picked up the beautiful ring. The platinum was shaped in a snake that weaved itself in and over the gold strand that looked remarkably like a lion, while emeralds twinkled in the candle light from the eyes of both animals.

A sharp gasp from his side drew his attention to Harry as he stared down at the small figurine holding a tiny child lay within the center of his cake. His eyes swept up and meet Severus' both shock and happiness filling the emerald depths. Severus thought for a moment that Harry's eyes nearly matched the color of those upon his ring.

"Congratulations my boys, indeed a very prosperous prediction for you both," Albus' voice startled them both, breaking their gaze to sweep up to the twinkling wizard. "I hope the best for the both of you. Now why don't I leave you to discuss this…"

They both watched as Albus tottered off, shooing children ahead of him as Draco snickered behind them.

"Well, I'm off too. Don't do anything that I wouldn't," he crowed, an amused smirk playing over his face as he nearly skipped away from the table leaving Harry and Severus behind.

* * *

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

**Fic title: **A Halloween Ritual  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… Halloween. Ends up causing a prediction and a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Chapter:** 3 ?  
**Word Count:** 944  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**  
Part 3 – The Punishment **

Harry watched as Draco shooed the last of the children from the Hall, closing the great doors behind him. He could feel the weight of Severus' eyes upon him before he turned to meet them.

"Well, looks like this next year with be interesting, won't it?" he said, meeting the dark eyes, and smiling impishly up at Severus.

"Of course, Potter, you will have witches lined up in droves to help you to fulfill your prediction," snapped Severus, as his hand closed tightly over the gold and platinum ring. He knew that though the prediction said that he would marry within the year, he had little hope in it coming to pass. Not many people considered him attractive nor conducive to a relationship.

"Well, you see that's were the problem lies," Harry started, picking up a napkin to begin cleaning the cake off the small figurine. He studied it closely as the features appeared from beneath the dark chocolate. "I'll have you know that it's near impossible that I will ever have children."

"Why ever for, Mr. Potter? You are a young man, well capable of siring a slew of children," Severus snarked, his eyes watching the delicate hands cleaning the figuring before moving up to meet the distress-filled eyes. He jolted slightly at the amount of pain and sadness that radiated from those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Its not that I couldn't sire children, it just that I won't be able to do so with whom I care for. You see, Severus, I happen to not like women in that way."

Severus stared in confusion at Harry's words, until it dawned upon him what he had actually said. "You mean that you are only attracted to those of your own gender?" he said, his eyes narrowing thoughtfully.

"You're right, Severus. I only like men and as such you can see that it would be impossible for my prediction to come true, since men cannot have children themselves," Harry said sadly, his eyes glazing minutely with moisture. "I have resigned myself to the roll of doting godfather to Ron and Hermione's children, never to have any of my own." He closed his eyes against the pain that welled up within his chest as he pushed back his chair from the table. "If you will excuse me, I must be going."

"Harry…" Severus started, but stopped at the pain that he saw in the other man's eyes. He watched with concern as Harry hurried from the room. He clenched his fists tight, and felt the hardness from his one hand. He opened his fist to look down at the sparkling ring, a frown of his own blooming across his face.

* * *

The weeks following Halloween were filled with happily chattering children and several solemn Professors, namely Harry Potter and Severus Snape. The students learned quickly to step carefully around these two professors, as their tempers flared unexpectedly. 

It was after one of these flares that Albus Dumbledore called the two erring Professors into his office to discuss the situation.

"Harry, Severus, please come in and sit down," Albus said, his eyes twinkling with amusement as always. The two ignored each other and took their seats opposite of Albus' desk.

"You do understand why I have called you here today, my boys," he said, looking over at the pair. He held back a smile as the pair fought back the urge to squirm in their seats. "It seems that you both have been out of sorts since the Dumb Supper and Ritual on Halloween night," he continued.

"Whatever our problems may be, Albus, is our own and does not need to be examined by you," Severus snapped, sitting up straighter in his chair and glaring at the old wizard.

"Ah, but it becomes my problem when the students are involved and both of your attitudes recently have caused some concern with myself and your fellow professors. I have received several complaints from both the prefects and the professors," Albus looked over the top of his half-moon glasses, his eyes twinkling madly.

"I see nothing wrong with my attitude," Severus snarled, throwing a glare at the silent professor seated next to him. Potter had his arms crossed across his chest and was mutely staring out the window.

"Ah, my dear Severus, you wouldn't, would you?" Albus chuckled at the furious glare his was treated to by the dark-haired wizard. "But nevertheless, something must be done to rectify this situation. So…since the Christmas holidays are only a week away, I have decided to release you both early from your duties." His eyes twinkled even brighter as both turned stunned gazes in his directions.

"Albus…" Harry stuttered, fear clouding his eyes, but stopped talking as Albus raised on hand to forestall him.

"I am not firing either of you; on the contrary, I am sending you both on an early vacation. I think that maybe if you two have a bit of time alone together, you shall be able to work through your problems."

"I object to this!" yelled Severus, bolting to his feet to loom over Albus' desk. "I have no desire to take a vacation, let alone one with him." His hands flew about wildly.

"Albus, as much as I know that you are trying to help, this isn't the way. There is no way that Professor Snape nor myself could ever get along." Harry ignored the sneer that was sent in his direction, his heart thumping madly in his chest at the thought of being alone with Severus.

"I am sorry, my boys, but you don't have a choice in this matter."

...TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**Fic title: **A Halloween Ritual  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… Halloween. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Chapter:** 4 ?  
**Word Count:** 738  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

****Part 4 – The Doom**

"Potter, if you think…"

"Why don't you just shut it, Severus?" Harry snorted, interrupting the tirade he knew was coming, as he set his bags down inside the doorway to the small cottage that Albus had 'secured' for their enforced vacation. He turned to look at the rapidly reddening face, a slight smirk tugging uncharacteristically at his lips. "I know that you are just as upset as I am about this, but yelling and screaming will not make the time go by any faster."

Severus' mouth snapped shut and he glared at Potter as he snatched up his bag, stomping down the hall to the first bedroom he found. Harry grinned as the door was slammed shut behind him, glad the he had managed to pull one over on Severus. It wasn't often that he was able to silence the snarky man, whose repertoire for insults was larger than Hogwart's library.

He stooped down and picked up his bag, sauntering down the hallway, he grinned as he passed Severus' door, hearing the bangs and thuds as the man took his temper out on his room. As he pushed open his door, his grin faded a bit. Now that he thought about it, it wasn't very smart of him to antagonize Severus, especially since they were going to be stuck together in this house for the next three weeks.

He dropped his bag on the chair next to the bed and plopped down hard, dropping his head to cradle it between his two hands. _'Three weeks,'_ he thought dejectedly. How was he going to handle being cooped up with Severus for three weeks?

He lifted his head and stared blankly at the wall. Draco had pulled him aside after dinner the night before, excited for his friend at this opportunity. He vividly recalled the conversation.

"_Harry, this is your chance, don't you see?" Draco said, as he bounced around Harry's living room excitedly. "You get to spend three whole weeks with Severus, now is your chance to get him to love you back." _

He snorted now as he remembered his hope that had come with the conversation, only to be dashed away this morning when both he and Severus had arrived in Albus' office. The cold glare that he had received as they both took hold of the old boot, that Albus had charmed into a portkey, had told him all that he needed to know. There was no way in hell that he would ever get a chance to show Severus how much he wanted it to be him that he loved. He was doomed.

Severus slammed the door behind him, seething with anger. _'How dare Potter tell him to shut up!' _he thought, throwing his bag on top of the bed and ripping the top open. He pulled out his clothing and stormed across the room to dump them in the dresser, closing it with a solid thump. He leaned his hands against the top and stared into the mirror atop the dresser, his rage draining as he looked at the stress obviously gracing his features.

How was he going to handle being cooped up with Harry for three weeks? Draco had skipped into his quarters earlier this morning to offer him a cheerful hand at packing for his upcoming trip. His godson's bubbly happiness had nearly made him throw up. He vividly remembered what Draco had said when he had asked him why he was so blasted happy.

"_Just think, Sev, you get to spend three weeks with Harry. This is your chance to finally let him know how you feel about him. Good for it, Sev," Draco said as he bounced back and forth from his closet to his bag._

He snorted derisively at the picture that filled his mind, as much as his heart had leapt at the possibility of a chance with Harry, it had been dashed away this morning when they had met in Albus' office. The look on Harry's face had been one of absolute aversion at having to spend his vacation with him. He had fallen back into his protective mode and had glared at Harry as they both took hold of the old boot Albus had made into a portkey.

Now, he was stuck here with Harry for the next three weeks, without a chance in hell that they would ever come to any understanding. He was doomed.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the wrong rating in the last chapter. This version of the story, due to restrictions, will be no higher than M, for mature. That means all the graphic stuff will be cut out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fic title: **In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… Samhaim. That causes trouble between two men.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Chapter:** 5 /  
**Word Count:** 814  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Part 5 – The Note**

When Harry finally emerged from his room several hours later, he found that the sun was just beginning to set behind the tall pine trees in the clearing surrounding the cabin. He frowned slightly, knowing that when they had taken the Portkey from Albus' office, it had been early morning. Wherever they were, they weren't anywhere near Scotland or England.

He turned away from the large living room window and cross over into the kitchen. Looking about the dim room, he spotted a switch next to the door and flipped it on. Bright light illuminated the cozy room, and he nodded, realizing that they were apparently in a non-wizarding cabin. He walked across the room to the kitchen bar, which separated the small dining area from the main kitchen. He stopped when he saw a familiar roll of parchment tied with a purple and gold ribbon.

Smiling at the obvious note from Albus, he picked it up and untied it, dropping the ribbon back onto the counter. He looked down at the elaborate script in bright florescent blue and chuckled. _'Only Albus would find such a color for correspondences,'_ he thought indulgently, momentarily loosing his ire at being force to take this vacation.

_Dear Harry, _

_I know that it is you who will find this letter, as I am assuming that Severus is still pouting in his bedroom._

Harry snorted, Albus surely did understand his Potions Master well.

_You will find that the cabin has been fully stocked for your stay. If you should find that you need anything else, there is a small muggle town not but a mile away down the path from the back of the cabin. There is a small wizarding contingent located to the eastside of the town, you or Severus should not have a hard time finding it. _

_I hope that you both will enjoy your stay, and will be able to work out your difficulties prior to your return to Hogwarts. Your Portkey will reactivate on 2 Jan at 9 am. _

_Have fun, my boys._

_Your ever loving Headmaster _

_Albus_

Harry rolled up the parchment and secured the ribbons back around it. Tucking the parchment into his pocket, it wouldn't do for Severus to find it, especially with Albus' first words about pouting; he moved over to the refrigerator and opened it, finding that Albus hadn't been lying about being fully stocked.

He dug around and nearly crowed happily as he pulled out a can of muggle beer that he liked. He closed the door and leaned back against the counter as he popped the top and took a healthy swig. His eyes closed in pleasure as the cold liquid flowed down his throat. As creak in the floorboards caused him to open his eyes.

Severus stood in the open doorway, still dressed in his ubiquitous black teaching robes, one eyebrow cocked upwards as he looked at him.

"Evening, Sev, care for a cold brew?" Harry asked gesturing towards the refrigerator with the hand holding the can.

"I have no desire to consume whatever swill it is that you are drinking, do you know if there is any tea? And don't call me Sev," Severus growled as he stepped into the lit kitchen and looked around.

"Probably in the cabinet next to the stove," Harry replied as he pointed at said cabinet. He concealed a slight smirk behind his can as he took a sip and watched as the dark-haired Potion Master crossed the kitchen and began digging around in the cabinet. He however, had to stifle a groan as Severus bent over to dig around in the bottom cabinet in search of the tea pot. _'Damn if the man didn't have a fine arse,'_ he thought to himself, _'I just wish that he had just as fine an attitude as his arse was, then they wouldn't be in this mess.'_

He shook off the feelings that were racing through him; it wouldn't do to let Severus in on his little secret. He nearly snorted to himself as he though how it was very little indeed.

"Problem, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as he stood up, a canister of tea in one hand and a teapot in the other.

"Nope, none whatsoever," Harry replied as he drained the last of the beer from his can and pushed off from the counter. Crossing the room, he dropped the can into the trash and turned towards the doorway. Reaching the opening, he suddenly remembered Albus' note.

"Oh, by the way, Albus left a note stating that if we needed anything there is a town nearby that has a small wizarding community. He also said that our return Portkey would activate at 9 am on the 2nd." He turned back and started out of the room, stopping only briefly before continuing on towards his room as Severus replied.

"Thank you, Harry."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Fic title: **In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating: **R  
**Chapter:** 6 /  
**Word Count:** 855  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Part 6 – The Morning Ritual**

The following morning when Harry awoke, he laid in his bed staring at the ceiling for a long period of time, his mind swirling with his concerns and desires. _'Why couldn't he just tell Severus how he felt about him? Was the really that worried about rejection that he was too scared to even try?' _he thought glumly. He realized in that instance that he was truly afraid to try, afraid that he would lose what little camaraderie that he currently had with Severus now.

He sighed as he rolled over and up into a sitting position, stretching his arms up over his head. Dropping his arms, he stood up and cross the room, pulling out his bathrobe to cover his naked form. Digging around in his dresser, he pulled out a pair of jeans, a soft long-sleeved pullover in hunter green and a pair of boxers. Folding them together, he picked up his toiletry bag and stepped out into the hallway and down to the small bathroom.

When he stepped in, he was overwhelmed by the lingering scent of Severus, who must have just recently finished his ablutions. He shook his head, trying to clear out the scent of clove and spices from his mind as he shut the door behind him resolutely and prepared to shower.

Less than a half an hour later, Harry was dressed and standing in the doorway to the kitchen goggling at the amount of food laid out on the table. Severus was sitting at one end, hidden behind a newspaper, one hand occasionally snaking out to pick up his cup or a slice of toast.

"Don't just stand there like an idiot, Potter, sit down and eat before everything gets cold," came Severus' voice from behind the paper.

Harry crossed the room and slid into a chair, looking at the abundance of food trying to decide where to start first. He gave up and picked up a plate, piling crisp bacon and eggs onto one side along with stewed tomatoes and kippers on the other. He nearly moaned as the first bite passed his lips.

"I didn't know that you could cook, Severus," he said, after following his bite down with a bit of sweetened hot tea, which had appeared at his elbow.

Severus flipped down the top of the paper to look over it at Harry before commenting, "I would have assumed that you would know that any Potion Master of high caliber would have the basic knowledge of food preparations."

Harry snorted, putting his cup back down next to his plate. "You could have just said the all potions masters are good cooks."

Severus' drool stare flew across the table, "That's what I said, Potter."

"Fine, be that way," grumbled Harry, as he dug into his food and steadily tried to ignore the slight noises that drifted from across the table.

Finishing his plate, he pushed back from the table and leaned back in the chair, groaning contentedly. He looked, though heavy-lidded eyes, over at the other man occupying the table. Severus had finally folded up his paper and was just finishing the last few bites of food on his plate. Harry wondered how something so mundane as eating could become such a sensual art form and it was all that he could do not to moan out loud.

"So," he started, trying to distract himself from his thoughts, "what should we do today?"

"I haven't a clue what you are planning on doing, Potter, but I plan on taking this time to work on some of my research." Severus said, as he finished his last bit of food and stood, picking up his plate and placing it in the kitchen sink.

"That's work, Sev," Harry replied, as he also started to pickup dishes and moved them over to the sink. Leaning on the counter and turning towards Severus, "You know that Albus sent us here for a vacation, not a time for you to continue your research. I know, how about we take a walk down to the town and see what they have?"

"I have no interested in doing anything but reading my books," Severus growled, as he waved his wand over the sink, charming them to wash.

"I'm sure, but do you really think that the Headmaster would have let you get here with your books?" Harry snickered softly at the horrified look that passed over Severus' face as the man bolted from the room and down the hallway. A bellow later confirmed Harry's notion, along with the promise of curses to be rained down upon one meddling old fool upon their return.

Harry chuckled harder as he moved into the living room and looked out the large window, admiring the snow-swept scenery. When Severus stormed back he had changed into a pair of black linen pants, a black turtle neck sweater, and over one arm was a long black overcoat.

"If the headmaster insists on removing my books from my baggage, I will just have to purchase more. You wanted to go to town, then let's go."

-TBC-


	7. Chapter 7

**Fic title: **In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating: **R  
**Chapter:** 7 /  
**Word Count:** 667  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Part 7 – The Town**

Harry struggle to hide his amusement as he watched Severus negotiate his way between the holiday crowds that filled the sidewalk. Albus had been correct in his assessment of the distance from the cabin to the town, and it had taken them only a short time to find the quaint village. However, since it was so close to the holiday's, everyone and their brother was out shopping, and they had not as of yet found the entrance to the wizarding section of the town. So in short, Harry was watching as Severus struggled to hold his temper around the muggles.

He watched as Severus nearly growled as a short, dumpy woman ran into him. As she turned to apologize, he glared down at her, his arms coming up to cross over his chest. She hurmped, muttering, '_I never'_ and stalked away, nose in the air at his manner.

Harry finally could no longer hold in his laughter and started snorting with amusement.

"And what, pray tell do you find so amusing, Mr. Potter?" Severus growled, his glare moving up a notch in intensity.

"You, Severus," Harry said around snorts, ignoring the muscle that seemed to be twitching in Severus' jaw. "She was only going to apologize, and yet you treated her to the famous Snape glare."

"Well, she should have been watching were she was going in the first place," Severus sneered, causing Harry to laugh harder. "If you are finished with your histrionics, can we please find the entrance to the Alley?"

"Sure, Severus," Harry chortled and strode forward, ignoring the glare he knew was boring into his back. He could feel a hint of magic in the air and looked around, trying to find the one area that seemed out of place in the predominately muggle street. Spotting a fluttering out of the corner of his eye, he yelped and bounded happily across the street leaving Severus behind to glare angrily after him.

"Damn brat," Severus snarled, as he moved to follow the exuberant man. Turning he started to step off the sidewalk when he was plowed into by a short muggle women carrying a tall, towering bundle of packages. They both went sprawling, Severus growling all the time as he pulled himself up, brushing ineffectually at the damp spot on his new black overcoat.

"Well, just don't stand there, help me up," came an indignant voice from the ground near his feet. He looked down, a sneer crawling easily over his face, at the panting red-face woman.

"Since you were the one who so rudely ran into me, I would suggest madam that you find your own way back to your feet." With this said he turned, his black coat doing a poor imitation of his swirling robes and ignored the screeching from behind him.

He strode angrily across the road, ignoring the blaring horns and screeching brakes from the automobiles that cruised along the busy street. Reaching the other sidewalk, he turned and looked for his supposed companion and found him bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of a unkempt looking building. Looking up, he sighed as he took in the unmistakable sign at read 'A Wizard's Brew – Cauldrons for All Uses'. It was obvious under the same 'muggle-notice-me-not' spell that masked many of the wizarding worlds other entrances.

"Geez, Sev, are you really that much of a git that you couldn't help that poor lady up?" Harry said, as he drew up next to him.

"That lady, as you remark, was the cause of the incident and therefore should have been the one to assist me, not the other way around."

"Well obviously you aren't a gentleman, are you?" Harry frowned, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Never claimed I was one, Potter. Are we going to enter this lovely establishment, or are we going to gawk at all the irritating inhabitants?"

"Fine, have it your way," Harry huffed and stomped off into the store.

"Merlin, give me strength."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Fic title: **In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author: **DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary: **The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating: **M  
**Chapter:** 8 ?  
**Word Count:** 646  
**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**Part 8 – The Wizarding World – Small Town Style**

The bell ran cheerfully as Harry pushed open the door to the wizarding shop, but he stopped dead in his track just inside of the door, causing Severus to run into his back.

"Potter, what are you, a wall. Move!" Severus growled looking around Harry to see what had held him up. As usually with any Potions store, disgusting ingredients floated in embalming solutions and were proudly displayed for purchase. What had Harry's attention was the small corpse of a Jabne demon, which remarkably looked human, until you examined the back that had small horns protruding from it.

"Jeez Sev, couldn't they find anything more disgusting to put right in front of the door," Harry complained.

"It's a cauldron and potion supply store, what else would you expect them to display… flowers," sneered Severus, "Really Potter, I thought you actually had a brain in that thick skull of yours."

"Oh stop being such a snarky bastard and find the storekeeper. I want to get your books before you start getting even testier."

"If I may be of assistance," croaked a small man that moved from behind a large dusty shelf.

Severus and Harry both turned towards the small man, Harry noticed that the man's fingers, much like Severus', were stained with potions.

"Yes, we are visitors to your town and was told that there was a small wizarding community within the area. Might I inquire as to how we may access your shopping areas," Severus said diplomatically, fighting to keep the sneer down from his face as he recognized the smaller man.

"Professor Snape," exclaimed the man, "It is an honor to have you visit my humble shop." Harry looked confused as watched the little man fawned over his companion. Snape sneered at his expression as he turned back to the man.

"Mister Divin, your platitudes are, as always, never welcome. Answer the question," Snape snarled. Harry watched as the other man, Divin he took for the name, ignored Severus' attitude and smiled brightly back at them.

"Of course, Professor Snape, always a pleasure to help a man of your august standing. If you would please follow me, I will open the portal to Obliq Lane."

Harry followed Severus and Mister Divin towards the back of the shop, watching as the man opened a small door.

Leaning forward, he brought his lips to Severus' ear and whispered, "An acquaintance of yours, hummm." Snickering slightly when Severus glared heatedly at him, as he walked through the doorway and into a small storage room.

Divin reach the small door and pulled out his wand. He tapped the door handle three times, while muttering under his breath. "There you go, Professor Snape Sir, if you'll just turn the handle counter-clockwise you'll have access to Obliq Lane. And may I also say it is an honor to have you visiting my shop."

The little man practically beamed his delight while Severus scowled and opened the door. Harry followed quietly behind the annoyed man, jauntily saluting the man as the door slammed shut behind them.

Harry looked wide-eyed around the bustling Lane, no unlike the time long ago when he first saw Diagon Alley. "Man Severus, I didn't think there was anyplace else that could be so much like Diagon Alley."

Severus shot a disdainful glare back over his shoulder, "What Potter, do you think that England has the only market on wizardry."

"That's not what I meant, Severus," Harry replied, just stopping short of sticking his tongue out at the cranky Potion Master. "I mean, I have never seen any other place like this. I have only been to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Be that as it may, Potter, there are many wizarding communities throughout the world and nearly all of them have areas such as these. Now if you are finished gawking, I would like to finish my shopping."

* * *

TBC 


	9. Chapter 9

**Fic title**: In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author:** DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary:** The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating:** M (Eventually)  
**Chapter:** 9/?  
**Word Count:** 802  
**Beta:** (Unbeta'd at this time)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Part 9 – Burgeon & Fleck Subsidiary of Flourish & Blotts  
**

Harry followed Severus wide-eyed through the holiday crowds as the man swept off in search of his reading materials. Harry had never expected there to be other areas as in the world like Diagon Alley. Granted he had only been to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, never having the chance to visit other magical communities.

His gaze caught sight of a small Quidditch store, the broom in the window drawing his attention. Even though he no longer played Quidditch, he still enjoyed flying and this broom was exceptional. Nothing of course like his Firebolt, but quite nice indeed.

He started when a hard hand clamped down on his arm and jerked him sideways. His gaze flipped upwards to meet with dark, annoyed eyes.

"Potter, we do not have time for you to gawk like an adolescent schoolboy drooling over his first broom," Severus sneered, looking down his long nose at him.

"Oh come off it, Sev. Just because Dumbledore hid all your books and upset your routine, doesn't mean that we can't make this a bit of a holiday," Harry smiled winningly up at the grumpy Potion Master. "And when on holiday, a bit of shopping doesn't go amiss."

"Shopping is one thing, Mr. Potter. Gawking is another."

"That is all well and good, but why do you still insist on calling me Mr. Potter. I have asked you time and again to call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry," Snape sneered the name through his teeth, "If you are quite through with your window shopping, I would like to get to the book store before I turn gray."

"Fine," Harry said, linking his arm with Severus' and pulling him down the street. "Let's get you something to read before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Potter…."

"Oh look, that must be it, humm Burgeon & Fleck , I wonder if they are related to Flourish & Blotts," Harry smiled up at the scowling Potion Master, as he bounced off in the direction of the book store. Severus sighed heavily, shaking his head as he strode after the rambunctious man.

Severus however, sighed in relief as he stepped into the bookstore and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of parchment and ink. He contained his anticipation behind his usual stoic mask as he began browsing through the multitude of books.

Finding several likely tomes, he gathered the books together carrying them to the front counter where he deposited them. He watched silently as the clerk began adding the prices.

"That will be 4 gallons and 15 knuts, sir. How will you be paying today?" asked the young store clerk cheerfully

"I would like the money transferred from my Gringotts account, under the name of Professor Severus Snape," sneered Snape.

"Oh…Professor Snape. Uhm, could you wait a moment while I get my manager," the young man asked, before scurrying off into the back of the store.

"What the matter, Severus? Frightening the help," Harry asked, coming around a pile of book carrying two muggle paperbacks.

"I…" Severus started but was interrupted by the return of the clerk and an apologetic looking older man.

"Professor Snape, I must say it is an honor to have you visiting our humble store, but I am afraid that we cannot sell you any of these books today," said the remorseful store manager, looking a bit pained as he spoke.

"What!" snarled Severus. "What do you mean that you cannot sell these items to me!"

"I am terribly sorry sir, but we received a missive from our head store that had been passed down to us stating that we were not to sell any books to Professor Snape nor his companion. There was a letter included with this message that we were to give you upon your arrival," the store manager quivered in fear from the dark looks he was receiving from the tall man. He handed the envelope over shakily and gestured for his young clerk to follow him to the back room, trying to avoid any other outbursts.

"Why do I have a feeling that we have been setup?" Severus said, one hand clutching the envelope, the other rubbing his temple where a headache was beginning to form. The envelope was pulled from his grasp and he looked up to see Harry reading the letter.

"Well, you're right. It's from Albus," Harry said and began to read the letter aloud.

_My Dear Boys,_

_I see that you didn't take my advice to use this time to relax and put behind the troubles of Hogwarts. I have taken the liberty of informing the local merchants to not let you purchase any reading materials. Please my boys, use this time to relax and get to know one another better._

_Albus Dumbledore_

"You might as well kill me now," deadpanned Severus.

* * *

A/N: I haven't forgotten about alll my current WIPs, I just have been so busy with RL that I haven't had any creative juices flowing lately. But I have been picking away at them slowly. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

DBZVegeta


	10. Chapter 10

**Fic title:** In Light of a Prediction (Formerly A Halloween Ritual)  
**Author:** DBZ Vegeta  
**Summary:** The night of the honored dead… All Hallows Eve. A prediction causes a bit of trouble for two men.  
**Rating:** PG-13 Version  
**Chapter:** 10 ?  
**Word Count:** 903  
**Beta:** (Unbeta'd at this time)  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

Part 10 – Kill Me Now**

_"You might as well kill me now," deadpanned Severus._

"Awww, Sev don't be like that. It isn't the end of the world if you don't get your books. There are other things that we can do that doesn't involve reading," Harry said and then flushed at the innuendo he inadvertently said.

Severus smirked at the flushed man, "Be careful what you ask for, Mr. Potter. You never know what you might get." With that said, he turned on his heel and with a flash of black coat was gone.

Harry was left behind gaping at the rejoinder to his inadvertent innuendo, before a sly smile crossed his face. If that was how the older Slytherin wished to play this game, he was entirely up to the challenge. He stuck his hands in his pocket and sauntered out of the book store with a low whistle and a smile.

* * *

When Harry sauntered into the cottage a few hours later, he had a paper bag under one arm and a large carryall in the other hand. His grin from earlier spread as he caught sight of Severus sitting in the high-back chair in front of the fireplace, a large black tome in his hands.

Leaning against the doorway to the living room, he watched the contented expression that was on the dark-haired man's face. 'I wish that it was me that was giving him such pleasure, instead of a book,' flitted through Harry's mind before he shook his head at the thoughts and turned away.

Walking into the kitchen he sat the paper bag on the table and the carryall on the counter. Opening drawers and cabinets, he pulled out plates and utensils arranging them on the table before pulling out the contents of the paper bag and placing the boxes in the center of the table.

"Severus," he called out loudly, "dinner's ready, if you can pull yourself away from your reading."

He continued to prepare, pulling out two bottles of beer from the refrigerator and placing them on the table. He stood up as Severus walked into the kitchen.

"What in the name of Merlin is that?"

"That would be dinner," Harry stated as he waved to the small white boxes that littered the table.

"I don't eat food that comes in little white boxes." Severus growled, causing a shiver to race down Harry's spine. Ever since their little innuendo clash earlier today, he had been feeling quite stimulated.

"That is Chinese food, Sev. And it comes in little white boxes. Come on, I know you will like it, just give it try." Harry said as he sat down and started opening the boxes, trying to take his mind of the sexy wizard across from him.

Harry watched as the other man sat down, grumbling all the time and dished some of the contents onto his plate. He could not help himself as he watched Severus eat, the slim fingers delicately handling the fork. He shook his head at the thoughts of how those fingers would feel upon his skin and turned back to his food, knowing that the former was a nearly impossible dream.

"So," Harry started between bites, "I see that you were able to find something to read."

"You'd be surprised at what a little money and persuasion can do to a person," Severus commented.

"So you basically used your git personality and got what you wanted," Harry teased, ignoring the dark look that was flashed his direction. "Well then since you seemed to have taken care of your needs, then you won't want what I brought back for you."

Severus looked up from his plate, an eyebrow arched high as he looked over at the smug Gryffindor across from him.

"And what do you think you could have found that I would be interested in?"

"Oh I don't know. There was this really interesting estate sale and I came across several large and dusty tomes. But since you aren't interested, I'll just have to give them to Hermione." Harry said, scooping up a bit of his food and popping it in his mouth. His eyes rolled as Severus bolted out of his chair and snatched the bag off the counter. He watched at the older man pulled out book after book, his eyes getting wider with every title he read.

"Do you know what you have found, Potter!" Severus exclaimed, holding one particular book gently, his fingertips trailing over the title in awe.

"Nope, but I am sure you are about to tell me." Harry replied cheekily.

"These are the memoirs of Morgana. They have been sought after for thousands of years and you think that they are just dusty books." Severus bellowed, looking affronted at the casual distain Harry had for precious works.

"Sorry Sev, you know that I am not much of a historical buff. If they are that important, do you think that the other books at the sale might be as well?"

"What! There were other books!" Severus shouted, bolting up from his chair and crossing the room to tower over Harry. "Where is this estate sale, we need to go now."

"Sorry Sev, they closed for the day when I left. But if you want we can go tomorrow and you can browse to your hearts content." Severus sat back down with a thump, clearly not happy.

"Fine, we will go tomorrow."

* * *


End file.
